Five little pumpkins
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: Halloween, un serial killer che turba nuovamente Jane, delle zucche e una filastrocca. Questa volta in tinta vagamente noir condita con salsa rizzles! ;) The English version of this FF is not available. If I can, I will do it. Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi, solo sulla trama.  
Posto il primo capitolo, ditemi se vi piace.  
Un ringraziamento particolare a Laura e Stefy che mi hanno aiutato tanto nella creazione del profilo del serial killer e in alcune scene rizzles!  
Buona lettura!**

Cavanaugh aveva convocato nel suo ufficio Jane e Korsak. Era sembrato molto agitato, dopo aver chiuso alle sue spalle la porta indicò le sedie e a sua volta si sedette dietro alla scrivania.  
"Abbiamo un problema serio. Sapete benissimo che in questo periodo di Halloween le strade di Boston verranno percorse da migliaia di bambini in costume con i relativi genitori" disse sospirando. "Guardate questa". Mise sulla scrivania una lettera facendo segno ai due detective di leggerla. Jane prese il foglio, diede una rapida occhiata e aggrottò la fronte. "Ma che diavolo..." La passò a Korsak che rimase impietrito davanti al foglio.

 _"Five little pumpkins sitting on a gate, | The first one said, | "Oh my, it's getting late." | The second one said, | "But we don't care." | The third one said, | "I see witches in the air." | The fourth one said, | "Let's run, and run, and run." | The fifth one said, | "Get ready for some fun." | Then whoosh went the wind, | and out went the lights, | And five little pumpkins rolled out of sight!_  
 _Preparatevi quest'anno la festa di Halloween sarà molto divertente._

 _Jack O'Lantern"_

Entrambi si guardarono scioccati. "L'abbiamo ricevuto stamattina, non sappiamo ancora se è uno scherzo o qualcosa di serio ma c'è questa foto assieme alla lettera che mi fa credere che purtroppo abbiamo a che fare con un pazzo!" Continuò il sergente. La foto mostrava un piccolo ragazzino con un costume arancione truccato come una zucca di halloween, legato ad una sedia in un posto abbastanza buio. Sopra, scritto a pennarello delle cifre. _15-45-26-10. The first one_.  
Jane rimase a fissare a lungo la fotografia, con la mascella contratta e lo sguardo sconvolto.  
"Non mi piace per nulla. Odio i serial killer!" disse Jane toccandosi le cicatrici delle sue mani. Korsak notò il gesto e le mise una mano sulla spalla poi disse. "Cavanaugh dovremmo capire chi è il bambino e soprattutto se è ancora vivo. E quelle cifre sulla foto non mi dicono nulla di buono." Il sergente annuì. "Cominciamo a cercare negli elenchi dei bambini scomparsi, vediamo se c'è qualche denuncia. Nel frattempo Jane cerca di capire con Frost cosa significhino i numeri. Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta, ho paura che non sarà l'ultimo".  
Uscirono dalla stanza. Jane aveva un brutto presentimento, trovato Frost gli spiegò la situazione e subito cominciarono tutti a scandagliare le migliaia di denunce di bambini scomparsi. Le ore passavano ma non riuscivano a trovare una singola corrispondenza.  
"Frost quello che mi lascia sgomenta è la filastrocca... non mi sono mai piaciute, e il disegno della faccia di zucca a fianco della firma! Guarda quanti sono questi bambini, a volte odio il mio lavoro" disse al suo compagno gesticolando nervosamente. Il ragazzo le fece un sorriso, uno di quelli che solo lui poteva avere e che riusciva sempre a rilassarla. "Calmati Jane, sono sicuro che riusciremo a trovare qualcosa, ora provo a vedere un'altra combinazione incrociando due database" le rispose. Continuarono ancora per diverse ore, Jane pensava ossessionatamente a quella foto e ai numeri. C'era qualcosa che le girava in testa ma non riusciva ad afferrarla. Stanca e frustrata decise di andare a prendere un caffè per distrarre la mente. Mentre versava nel contenitore il liquido nero per caso intercettò un brandello di conversazione tra due suoi colleghi. "Non puoi immaginare Jackson quanto i miei figli mi stiano tormentando per Halloween, siamo al 27 e ancora non hanno deciso da cosa vestirsi!"  
Un attimo, i pezzi del puzzle nella testa di Jane andarono a posto. Tornò correndo in ufficio.  
"Accidenti i numeri! Il 26! E' la data di ieri e 15,45 l'orario, il bastardo ci ha fatto sapere quando ha rapito il ragazzo!" esclamò guardando Korsak e Frost. I due non fecero in tempo a dire nulla perchè Cavanaugh entrò in quel momento interrompendo Jane. "C'è un cadavere trovato in un campo di un contadino che coltiva zucche, Jane e Korsak chiamate la Dottoressa Isles e andate a vedere, pare che sia collegato con il bambino rapito, Frost rimani a controllare le denunce".

Jane scese al piano inferiore per parlare con Maura, la trovò in ufficio occupata a stilare rapporti.  
"Ciao Maura, abbiamo un caso urgente, c'è di mezzo un bambino rapito, un probabile serial killer e un cadavere da andare ad analizzare. Prendi la tua borsa che ti spiego mentre andiamo." Le disse concitata. Maura la guardò preoccupata, Jane mostrava gli stessi segnali di ansia che aveva notato dopo che Hoyt era ricomparso. Annuì all'amica, le mise una mano sulla spalla e le rispose. "Sono pronta e sono con te" facendole un piccolo sorriso. Jane rispose al sorriso e a sua volta mise la mano sopra a quella di Maura, stringendola. "Lo so, grazie Maur".

Arrivarono sul luogo del ritrovamento. Korsak era intento ad interrogare il contadino. Maura si diresse verso il corpo, parzialmente decomposto, era rimasto visibile solo il torso e qualche pezzo di gamba. Lo esaminò e notò sotto agli ultimi brandelli di una camicia scozzese qualcosa di strano. Chiamò Jane. "Vieni a vedere cosa c'è qui..." indicando il petto del cadavere. Jane si abbassò, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"Maur che diavolo! Ma cosa ha inciso?" "Sembrerebbe la faccia di una zucca di Halloween, Jane" le rispose guardandola, poi continuò. "Ci sono evidenti segni di un trauma cranico, ma non posso dire come è morto fino a dopo l'autopsia" concluse alzandosi e facendo segno di portare via il cadavere.  
Jane notò tra i resti del sacco di plastica che conteneva il corpo, un foglio di carta mezzo rovinato, con un disegno quasi sbiadito.  
"Cosa ti sembra?" mostrandolo a Maura. "Non è molto chiaro e dettagliato, sicuramente fatto da un bambino" le rispose. "A me sembra disegnata una casa, anzi no guarda" indicò con il dito "vedi questo dettaglio in alto? Sembra la finestra di un fienile, ha le assi incrociate. E c'è scritto qualcosa sotto ma manca il pezzo del foglio ed è pure mezzo cancellato." Maura guardò il disegno e annuì. "Portiamolo in ufficio, magari riusciamo ad ottenere qualcosa di meglio grazie a Frost."  
"Korsak!" gridò Jane. L'uomo le fece segno per indicare di avvicinarsi. "Lui è l'attuale proprietario del campo, Peter Coswork. Dice che non si è mai accorto di nulla è da tre anni che ha questo appezzamento e solo quest'estate ha deciso di lavorare un pezzo di terreno che non aveva ancora usato. Mentre oggi raccoglieva le zucche si è accorto che qualcosa si era agganciato al bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Era la mano del cadavere. Ha chiamato immediatamente noi" concluse Korsak. "Dobbiamo scoprire a chi apparteneva prima questo terreno per capire se riusciamo a risalire ai proprietari originali" rispose Jane. "Torniamo in ufficio e vediamo se..." Korsak venne interrotto dallo squillo del cellulare di Jane. "Rizzoli. Sì dimmi Frost... ottimo lavoro sapevo che ci saresti riuscito! Arriviamo subito." chiuse la comunicazione e si rivolse a Maura e Korsak. "Abbiamo l'identità del bambino!"

Tornati in ufficio Maura scese al piano inferiore per fare l'autopsia mentre gli altri andarono a parlare con Cavanaugh e Frost.  
"Il bambino si chiama Timothy Heldon ha 8 anni e vive nella zona di Newbury Street, abbiamo chiamato i genitori stanno arrivando, se ne sta occupando Korsak" disse il sergente "Ora dobbiamo capire qualcosa di più su di lui e sul cadavere".  
"Maura sta facendo l'autopsia in questo momento, ma crediamo che sia collegato ai rapimenti, visto che ha inciso sul suo petto lo stesso disegno che abbiamo trovato a fianco della firma sulla lettera. Scendo da lei a vedere se ha qualche altro dettaglio." rispose Jane. "Abbiamo trovato anche questo pezzo di foglio con un disegno sopra, c'è anche scritto qualcosa ma non si riesce più a leggere" mostrando agli uomini nella stanza il reperto. "Frost riesci a cavarne qualcosa?" "Ci posso provare, vediamo cosa riusciamo ad ottenere." rispose.

Jane uscì dalla stanza per andare da Maura, proprio in quell'istante vide Korsak assieme a due persone, la donna in lacrime e l'uomo con il viso tirato le fecero supporre che fossero i Signori Heldon.  
Dopo aver ascoltato i genitori, Jane era ancora più nervosa di prima, non aveva ottenuto molto tranne che Timothy era uscito in bicicletta dopo pranzo per andare al parco con i suoi amici ma non è più rientrato. Non conoscevano il contadino.  
Era in piedi dalle 7 di mattina, non aveva mangiato ed erano quasi le 11 di sera, stanca ed amareggiata prese l'ascensore per andare da Maura. Non riusciva a fare a meno di parlare con lei, vederla, sentire il suo profumo. Era una cosa che la faceva stare bene. Sorrise fra se. "Ehy ciao, abbiamo qualcosa di nuovo?" le chiese. "Sì Jane, la causa della morte è dovuta ad un trauma cranico, probabilmente fatto con un attrezzo piatto e robusto. Inoltre vedi i segni regolari dell'incisione sul petto? Non hanno la stessa profondità e sono frastagliate. L'oggetto usato doveva essere poco tagliente, usurato e la persona che l'ha fatto non tanto forte". Concluse il medico legale.  
Jane si appoggiò esausta al tavolo torcendosi le mani. "Maur non mi piace questa cosa, per nulla ho una brutta sensazione.L'idea del serial killer mi ripugna, quando pensavo di aver superato tutto ecco che si ripresenta ancora il mio incubo." le disse guardandola. Maura le si avvicinò mettendole una mano sul braccio, accarezzandolo dolcemente. "Jane cerca di calmarti, hai mangiato oggi?" le chiese guardandola con un dolce sorriso. La bruna scosse la testa sospirando. "Basta ora chiudiamo qui, devi mangiare e riposare." "Non riuscirei a dormire stanotte Maura" rispose Jane. "Bene allora verrai da me, ordiniamo una pizza e se serve staremo alzate assieme" le disse la donna bionda con un sorriso.  
Jane cedette subito. L'idea di passare la notte non da sola le piaceva, soprattutto se fosse stata in compagnia di Maura.

Uscirono assieme, passando prima a prendere da mangiare e poi arrivarono a casa. Jane aveva sempre dei vestiti di ricambio da Maura, andò a farsi una doccia e poi si cambio per sentirsi più comoda. Maura fece lo stesso. Con la differenza che il concetto di comodità del medico legale era soggettivo. Aveva messo un bellissimo abito blu che le faceva risaltare il colore dei capelli e le fasciava il corpo. Jane scese le scale attirata dal profumo della pizza che era stata messa nel forno per essere riscaldata. E la vide rimanendo pietrificata sugli ultimi scalini. Non riusciva a levarle gli occhi di dosso. Aveva la necessità di toccare quel corpo bellissimo. Passare le mani nei suoi capelli e stringerla. Voleva baciarla. Maura alzò lo sguardo verso la scala, incrociando quello di Jane. Dio quegli occhi favolosamente scuri, quello sguardo che ogni tanto intercettava e che la lasciava senza fiato. Dentro a quella tuta e quella maglia aderente che metteva in risalto i suoi fantastici addominali. Un brivido le passò per tutto il corpo. Si leccò le labbra inconsciamente. Voleva perdersi nei suoi capelli e appoggiare le labbra sulla sua pelle, dolcemente. Poi il timer del forno suonò. Imbarazzate distolsero lo sguardo, Jane si schiarì la voce arrivando al bancone della cucina. "Senti che buon profumino, ho davvero fame!" disse per cercare di smorzare la tensione. Maura si girò, cercando di mantenere sotto controllo il rossore del suo viso. "E tutto pronto, ora la mettiamo nei piatti e possiamo mangiare".  
La cena si svolse in silenzio, ogni tanto Jane lanciava uno sguardo veloce verso la sua migliore amica che ora sembrava essere tornata quella di sempre. Finito sistemarono la cucina e poi, vista l'ora tarda, decisero di andare direttamente a dormire. Maura aveva sempre pronta la stanza per gli ospiti che oramai era diventata di Jane. Era contenta quando la sua amica decideva di rimanere da lei. Si salutarono e poi ognuna andò nella propria camera.

Maura fece un po' fatica a prendere sonno, ripensando allo sguardo che aveva visto negli occhi del suo detective. L'idea di essere sfiorata da quelle mani, le dita che correvano sulla sua pelle le fecero accellerare il battito cardiaco. Fece appello al suo allenamento yoga e impostò la respirazione. Lentamente si calmò e il sonno prese il sopravvento. Jane si era addormentata quasi subito, stanca e più sollevata dato che era a casa di Maura e si sentiva un po' più serena. Dopo alcune ore Maura venne svegliata da un grido. Aveva riconosciuto la voce di Jane che disperata piangeva. Si alzò dal letto e corse subito nella sua stanza. La trovò con gli occhi chiusi che si agitava. "No lasciami! Non farmi male ti prego..." continuava a ripetere singhiozzando. Maura le si mise accanto cercando di svegliarla. "Jane, Jane! Svegliati sono Maura!" la bruna spalancò gli occhi alzandosi di scatto mettendosi seduta e continuando a piangere. La bionda la prese tra le braccia baciandole la testa e le guance. "Va tutto bene Jane, sei al sicuro, non ti farà male" le disse stringendola ancora di più. Jane si aggrappò mettendole la testa vicino al collo, continuando a singhiozzare. Rimasero abbracciate a lungo, fino a quando i singhiozzi di Jane si calmarono. "Maur non lasciarmi sola, rimani a dormire con me, ti prego!" le disse guardandola disperata. Maura le fece un sorriso dolcissimo. Si alzò, spostò le coperte e si mise al suo fianco, riprendendola ancora tra le sue braccia. Jane si strinse a lei calmandosi. Fino a quando entrambe esauste si addormentarono.


	2. L'uomo delle zucche

**Grazie a tutti per i commenti che mi avete lasciato sia qui che su FB e Twitter. Ho faticato un pò a scrivere questo capitolo spero vi piaccia. Cercherò di non farvi attendere troppo per il successivo, sono la prima ad odiare i cliffhanger! :D**  
 **Grazie come sempre alle mie due socie per l'incoraggiamento e le correzioni. E non preoccupatevi, che questo tira e molla tra Jane & Maura lo farò continuare ancora per un pò. :)**

  
Maura si svegliò verso le sei, il suo orologio interno difficilmente la tradiva. Ci mise un po' a rendersi conto che non era sola nel letto. Spostò la testa girandola verso sinistra dove incontrò il viso addormentato di Jane a pochissima distanza dal suo. Finalmente non c'era più traccia di ansia. Si accorse che era bloccata, stretta tra le sue lunghe braccia. Il medico legale le accarezzò i capelli per un po', ammirandola e godendo di quel contatto così intimo, dolce e tanto sognato. Doveva alzarsi per andare in bagno e preparare qualcosa per Jane, non appena si fosse svegliata sicuramente avrebbe gradito il suo caffè. Voleva lasciarla riposare il più possibile ma non sapeva come muoversi senza svegliarla, provò a farle un leggero solletico con le dita subito sotto alla mascella. La bruna borbottò qualcosa girandosi, liberando Maura dall'abbraccio. La donna bionda sorrise, dandole un bacio sulla guancia e alzandosi, per cominciare la sua routine quotidiana.  
Due ore dopo Jane aprì gli occhi, i suoi ricordi erano un po' confusi le era rimasta la piacevole sensazione del corpo morbido di Maura appoggiato al suo. Sentiva ancora la sensazione di pace che aveva provato. Sospirò. Si alzò dirigendosi in bagno per farsi una doccia, vestirsi e scendere.  
Maura nel frattempo aveva preparato il caffè e anche delle uova con bacon, solitamente non era d'accordo con l'alimentazione troppo proteica della sua migliore amica ma questa mattina aveva fatto uno strappo alla regola.  
Jane scese le scale rumorosamente provocando un sorriso sul volto del medico legale.  
"Ehy Maur... Ciao!" le disse guardandola un po' imbarazzata. Le si avvicinò mettendo una mano sulla sua. "Grazie per ieri sera... e scusami..." continuò tenendo gli occhi bassi muovendosi un po' nervosamente.  
Maura la guardò strofinando il pollice sul dorso della mano di Jane sopra alle sue cicatrici, era l'unica che poteva farlo. "Non preoccuparti, va tutto bene. Ora cerca di mangiare qualcosa, ti ho fatto la tua colazione preferita, ma solo per oggi!" le rispose porgendole una tazza di caffè fumante.  
Jane le fece un sorriso enorme, prese la tazza e si sedette gustandosi la colazione e il dolce sorriso della sua migliore amica. Appena terminato si recarono subito in centrale.  
"Buongiorno ragazzi, abbiamo novità?" chiese Jane rivolgendosi a Korsak e Frost  
"Per ora nulla, sto cercando di trovare qualche indizio con questo disegno, proverò un paio di tecniche con il computer" rispose Frost.  
Korsak si diresse alla sua scrivania prendendo dei fogli. "Questo è l'elenco dei proprietari che avevano il campo di zucche prima di Coswork. Dovremmo controllarli tutti e vedere se possono avere qualche legame con il cadavere e con il bambino rapito. La proprietà originale era molto vasta, comprendeva anche una fattoria. Poi è stata smembrata una quindicina di anni fa in piccoli lotti e venduta singolarmente. Apparteneva alla famiglia Saury da generazioni, stiamo cercando di capire se ci sia ancora in vita qualcuno." concluse.  
Jane annuì "Dobbiamo fare in fretta. Il piccolo Timothy è ancora nelle sue mani. E' necessario capire quale sia il collegamento tra lui e il rapitore. Non è possibile che non ci sia niente!" rispose contrariata.  
Cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente, toccandosi di continuo le cicatrici sulle sue mani.  
"Korsak i signori Heldon hanno detto che non conoscevano il contadino, il Sig. Coswork ma dove le hanno comperate le zucche?" chiese. "Possiamo passare da loro e andare a chiedere così vediamo anche dove abitano per capire se possiamo avere ulteriori informazioni" rispose l'uomo.  
Il cellulare di Jane ricevette un messaggio. "E' Maura, scendo a vedere cosa ha trovato poi andiamo".  
Entrò nel laboratorio del medico legale. "Hai qualcosa per me?" "Ho controllato le sue impronte digitali, in una mano era rimasto un dito ancora utilizzabile. Purtroppo non è registrato nel nostro archivio. Però guarda." Le indicò le gambe del cadavere. "Il ginocchio ha una protesi, se riusciamo a scoprire il numero di serie possiamo provare a rintracciarla e in quale ospedale è stata impiantata e vedere se hanno ancora la cartella clinica. E' un tentativo ma vale la pena provare". Disse il medico legale. "Ottimo lavoro Maura!" le rispose Jane con un sorriso. "E per l'arma del delitto?" "Ho fatto diverse simulazioni al computer, dall'impronta sul cranio trovata posso dire con certezza che è stata usato un badile a forma quadrata usato nell'agricoltura, ma la cosa strana è l'angolazione del colpo. Non dall'alto verso il basso ma al contrario".  
Jane la guardò perplessa. "Vuoi dire che era notevolmente più basso o seduto?" Il medico legale annuì.  
"Molto strana come cosa... Grazie Maura, ora vado da Korsak ci aggiorniamo dopo" la salutò con un sorriso.

Raggiunto il collega arrivarono alla casa degli Heldon e nel giardino erano presenti diverse zucche intagliate. Parlarono ancora con i genitori del bambino. "Signora Heldon, potrebbe dirmi dove ha comperato le zucche che avete in giardino?" chiese Jane. "Non l'avevamo mai visto, questo è il primo anno che acquistiamo da lui. E' un uomo di circa 40 anni, alto, capelli corti e occhi castani, viene con un furgoncino di quelli che si possono aprire sul davanti completamente bianco, si ferma in fondo alla via, vicino a quel grande parcheggio che si vede prima di arrivare e rimane lì per mezza giornata ma non a giorni fissi. Siamo rimasti colpiti da come le lavora, sono davvero molto belle e con delle espressioni molto realistiche e ne abbiamo acquistate quattro, Ci ha fatto anche lo sconto non appena ha visto che Timothy era rimasto molto colpito dal suo lavoro. Non ha parlato praticamente mai con noi, solo con Timmy" rispose la donna con gli occhi umidi.  
Jane prestò molta attenzione agli ultimi dettagli che la Signora Heldon gli aveva riferito.  
"Dopo che Timothy è stato rapito quindi non l'avete più visto?" chiese Korsak  
"Effettivamente no, anche se non abbiamo prestato molta attenzione. Siamo distrutti e Paula non riesce più a dormire da quel giorno, vi prego aiutateci a ritrovare nostro figlio!" rispose il signor Heldon guardando disperato i due detective.  
"Faremo davvero tutto il possibile per ritrovarlo ve lo posso promettere" Jane si alzò seguita da Korsak e uscirono dall'abitazione.  
Arrivati in centrale Frost li chiamò. "Ho delle novità sul disegno, guardate" indicò il monitor. Si poteva vedere il disegno che ora con alcuni interventi fatti con un programma grafico risultava più nitido e con dettagli maggiori.  
"Vedete qui vicino all'angolo subito sotto al pezzo della finestra disegnata? Avevate già notato che c'era qualcosa di scritto, ora riusciamo a leggerlo" continuò Frost. Jane si avvicinò di più al monitor per leggere la calligrafia disordinata e stentata. "Perché sono sempre solo? I miei amici mi guardano ma non parlano mai, mi fai..." si fermò. "Che diavolo! Cosa vuol dire questa frase?" guardò i due uomini nervosamente. Korsak si passò la mano sul mento pensosamente. "Non so ma devo dirti che mi mette ansia. Manca il resto ma sembra davvero che sia la scrittura di un bambino" rispose. Frost fece un cenno ad entrambi. "Esatto devo provare a fare un altro tentativo perché c'è ancora altro da scoprire in questo disegno". Jane prese nuovamente il foglio in mano fissandolo.

"Non mi farai male vero?" La voce singhiozzante chiese. "Oh no, no! Voglio solo parlare con te e giocare, vedi? Ti ho portato questi mattoncini, erano i miei preferiti. E poi anche del latte con i cereali. Ora ti libero le mani ma mi devi promettere che non cercherai di scappare" rispose l'uomo. Timothy annuì cercando di ricacciare le lacrime indietro.  
Prese poi la tazza e cominciò a mangiare, l'uomo si sedette di fronte a lui con un sorriso. "Sai è bello poter avere amici con cui parlare davvero, e presto non saremo più solo noi due" continuò "ti ho portato anche qualcosa da leggere, questi fumetti, intanto che aspetti che torno con un altro amico, ok?" il bimbo lo guardò con gli occhi ancora lucidi e lo vide uscire richiudendo dietro di sé il pesante portone.  
Il furgone bianco si era fermato in uno spiazzo vicino ad un parco pieno di bimbi. L'uomo scese e aprì la parte laterale del mezzo, rivelando una quantità di zucche dalle espressioni più strane.  
Un ragazzino corse verso di lui. "Ehi ciao uomo delle zucche!" disse con un sorriso "Ciao Peter, sono contento di rivederti, allora ti sono piaciute quelle che hai preso l'altro giorno?" rispose l'uomo. "Oh sì tanto! Ma queste sono ancora più belle" rispose avvicinandosi. L'uomo si guardò intorno rapidamente, vide che nessuno stava prestandogli attenzione e spinse all'interno del veicolo il ragazzino, chiudendo velocemente la parte laterale. Peter cominciò ad urlare.  
"No! Aiutatemi, non voglio venire, fammi scendere!" L'uomo salì in fretta davanti e mise in moto accelerando.  
I compagni del bambino si accorsero che qualcosa non andava e si misero a correre verso il punto dove si era fermato l'uomo ma era troppo tardi.

**************************************************************************************************************

Cavanaugh entrò nell'ufficio dei detective, il volto scuro. "Ho appena ricevuto una chiamata da parte del capo della polizia, ne ha rapito un altro".


	3. Nuovi indizi

**Siamo al terzo capitolo. Finalmente Jane e gli altri cominciano a vedere uno spiraglio per risolvere il caso. Ne mancano poi solo due.  
Questo capitolo è un pò corto, ma a breve metto anche il quarto.  
Grazie ancora a tutti per gli apprezzamenti! :) **

_Cavanaugh entrò nell'ufficio dei detective, il volto scuro. "Ho appena ricevuto una chiamata da parte del capo della polizia, ne ha rapito un altro"._

Jane si alzò di scatto dalla sua sedia, fissando Korsak e Frost. "Cosa? Ma che diavolo... Quando? Dove?" sbottò la donna.  
"Una mezz'ora fa circa. Il bambino è Peter Ross anche lui 8 anni, stava giocando al parco quando è stato caricato su un furgoncino bianco, gli amici che erano con lui hanno provato a fermarlo ma era troppo tardi. Così sono corsi a chiamare aiuto." rispose il sergente. "Stanno arrivando i genitori, ultimamente pronunciare questa frase mi sta dando fastidio" continuò. "Rizzoli, tu e Korsak andate a sentirli non appena sono qui e cercare di ottenere più informazioni possibili, questa cosa deve terminare e subito" concluse.  
Tutti e tre i detective erano sconvolti, Jane in modo particolare. Prese l'ascensore per andare a parlare con Maura.  
Non appena il medico legale la vide capì subito che c'era qualcosa che la stava tormentando.  
"Jane..." le disse.  
"Maura... ne ha rapito un altro" rispose stringendo le mascelle. La donna bionda le si avvicinò "Oh Jane ma quando è successo?" mettendole una mano sul braccio. La detective raccontò tutto quello che Cavanaugh aveva riferito al piano di sopra. Mentre lo faceva il suo corpo si irrigidiva.  
"Capisci, quel maledetto bastardo figlio di..." alzò le mani prevenendo il commento dell'amica "Ok, scusa. Maura non possiamo lasciare quei bambini in mano a questo pazzo" disse passandosi una mano nei capelli nervosamente.  
"Jane ho sollecitato gli ospedali per avere quanto prima notizie sulla protesi. Dobbiamo aspettare per vedere se almeno con quella riusciremo ad avere più informazioni" le rispose.  
"Sì, sì, certo. So che stai facendo il possibile ma mi sento impotente, non riusciamo a venirne a capo e non sopporto di sapere che questi bambini siano chiusi chissà dove, spaventati, soli, con un maniaco. Perchè Maura. Perchè?" Si sedette sul divano, con la testa tra le mani. Ancora il pensiero che correva fisso ad Hoyt, nonostante fosse morto era ancora il suo incubo peggiore anche quando non dormiva.  
Il medico legale si avvicinò piegandosi sulle ginocchia fino a raggiungere il viso della donna bruna. Le prese le mani togliendole delicatamente dal viso.  
"Jane... guardami Jane. Cerca di calmarti, fai un bel respiro. Non fare in modo che lui torni a tormentarti. Tira fuori la detective decisa, forte e fantastica che sei. Loro hanno bisogno di te, ogni singola parte di Jane Rizzoli deve essere presente in questo caso." disse con tono dolce, stringendole le mani con un sorriso.  
Jane la guardò ricambiando il sorriso. "Grazie Maur, come farei senza la mia migliore amica?" e la strinse in un forte abbraccio che lasciò la donna bionda senza parole. Si alzò dal divano accompagnando nel gesto anche l'altra donna.  
"Sai sempre cosa dirmi, grazie davvero". Lasciò la presa e si diresse al piano superiore, lasciando Maura ancora confusa.

Nel frattempo i genitori del secondo ragazzo rapito erano arrivati. I signori Ross erano visibilmente sconvolti, fissavano i due detective nella sala degli interrogatori.  
"Siamo spiacenti di dovervi fare ancora domande ma potrebbero aiutarci a capire come poter trovare vosto figlio" disse Korsak. La coppia annuì. "Avete recentemente acquistato delle zucche da un uomo con un furgoncino bianco?" continuò il detective.  
"Oh sì, circa tre giorni fa, c'era un venditore nuovo. Peter era entusiasta, si è fermato a parlare a lungo con lui. Era affascinato da come erano state create e gli ha detto che voleva diventare bravo come lui non appena noi gli avessimo permesso di usare il coltello" rispose il signor Ross con un sospiro triste. "Sembrava una brava persona, ne ha regalata una a Peter oltre a quelle che abbiamo preso, dicendogli che se voleva passare a vedere come si faceva a lavorare la zucca poteva farlo. Poi gli ha chiesto se conosceva altri suoi amici che erano interessati ad imparare e dove andava il pomeriggio. La cosa effettivamente ci è sembrata strana e lo abbiamo portato via" concluse l'uomo.  
"Non avete per caso preso il numero di targa? Notato qualcosa di strano o altro?" chiese ancora Korsak  
"No mi spiace, non abbiamo pensato di farlo. Però... ora che mi ci fa pensare ma non so se può essere d'interesse. Il furgone aveva le ruote molto sporche, come se fosse rimasto parcheggiato a lungo in un luogo con molto fango e paglia. La cosa strana è che il fango era rossiccio." rispose il signor Ross.  
"Rossiccio? Potrebbe essere d'aiuto invece, grazie fateci sapere se vi viene in mente altro" disse Jane stringendo la mano ad entrambi i genitori.  
Appena usciti Jane si recò da Frost. "Barry puoi fare una ricerca per capire se ci possono essere zone nell'area delle due abitazioni o comunque abbastanza vicine che abbiano una composizione di argilla nel terreno? Il signor Ross ha detto che ha notato del fango rossiccio."  
"Ok Jane, vediamo cosa si trova" rispose e subito si mise a digitare qualcosa sul suo computer. "C'è una zona ad Arlington, vedi è un'area molto vasta e ci sono parecchie fattorie e campi, poi ce ne sono altre se vuoi".  
"No le altre sicuramente sono troppo distanti. Dobbiamo concentrare le nostre ricerche in questa zona" disse Jane.  
Maura entrò in quel momento. "Finalmente mi hanno risposto dall'ospedale. Abbiamo il nome del nostro John Doe. Alan Saury" disse Maura.  
"Saury? Korsak ma non è il cognome della famiglia che era originariamente proprietaria dei terreni?" chiese Jane  
L'uomo annuì. "Sì sono loro. Frost prova a fare una ricerca per vedere se c'è ancora qualcuno in vita" disse Korsak.  
"Sono tutti deceduti tranne uno, il figlio Robert. Non abbiamo però nessun indirizzo attuale. L'ultimo è quello legato alla fattoria che è stata divisa in varie proprietà." rispose Frost.  
"Andiamo a vedere se riusciamo a trovare qualcosa ad Arlington, Maura grazie." disse Jane guardando la sua amica.  
La donna bionda piegò un po' la testa a lato facendole un sorriso. Mentre usciva con Korsak dalla stanza Jane sfiorò la mano di Maura quasi impercettibilmente.

**************************************************************************************************************

Timothy vide aprirsi di nuovo la porta. Assieme all'uomo delle zucche c'era anche un altro bambino, spaventato e singhiozzante. "Eccoci arrivati! Hai visto, ti ho portato un nuovo amico con cui possiamo giocare" disse l'uomo spingendo leggermente il ragazzino. Timothy era ancora bloccato sulla sedia nuovamente legato, e imbavagliato aveva già visto il nuovo arrivato che era con le mani legate. "Ora stai fermo qui, vado a prendere una sedia per te e poi mandiamo una cartolina d'auguri ai nostri amici della polizia!" disse facendo una risata si avvicinò a Timmy togliendogli il bavaglio. "Così va meglio no? Torno subito e non mettete in disordine!" disse uscendo.  
"Ciao, come ti chiami?" chiese Timmy "Peter... ma dove siamo, perchè ci ha portato qui, voglio tornare a casa" rispose l'altro ragazzino ancora spaventato. "Non lo so, ho paura e non so cosa fare. Almeno ora ci sei tu a farmi compagnia, io sono Timmy" rispose singhiozzando.  
L'uomo delle zucche ritornò. "Oh bene, state facendo amicizia eh! Bravi, bravi. Ora Peter vieni qui." Prese il ragazzino e gli infilò un vestito arancione, sopra al suo. Lo fece sedere sulla sedia, lo legò e poi si mise a scattare delle foto.  
"Adesso vado via ancora per un po', poi quando torno possiamo parlare e giocare tutti assieme, che bello non vedo l'ora" disse l'uomo usando una voce molto squillante e battendo le mani con un saltello. Uscì lasciando i due ragazzi soli.

***************************************************************************************************************

Jane e Korsak erano arrivati nella zona indicata da Frost. Fecero diverse ricerche chiedendo ai vari proprietari delle fattorie ma non ottennero nulla, mentre stavano tornando indietro, stanchi e sconsolati videro una fattoria più isolata.  
"Ehy Vince, proviamo anche la" disse Jane indicando la costruzione. L'uomo rallentò giusto in tempo per imboccare la strada che conduceva alla proprietà.  
Scesero dalla macchina. Sulla cassetta delle lettere videro un cognome, un po' sbiadito.  
"Jane! Guarda qui!" Korsak indicò. "Saury! Ancora questo nome, Vince mi sa che siamo sulla pista giusta" rispose la donna. "Proviamo ad entrare" continuò.  
Con cautela entrarono, la casa era disabitata da diversi anni, strati di polvere e mobili rotti sparsi. Fecero il giro delle stanze, ma senza trovare nulla. Jane guardando da una finestra al piano superiore notò che subito dietro all'abitazione c'era una costruzione stile vecchio fienile. Scese ed uscì per controllare.  
Prendendo la pistola aprì con cautela la porta, che cigolò. Entrò per vedere, i suoi occhi ci misero un po' per abituarsi al buio, ma quando lo fecero rimase sconvolta. L'interno del fienile era colmo di zucche, incise e non. Coltelli di varie dimensioni sparsi su un robusto tavolo e dei disegni appesi alla parete. Jane ripose l'arma e ne staccò uno. Era uguale a quello che avevano ritrovato sul cadavere giorni prima. C'erano due persone, una alta e una bassa. La più piccola era posizionata dietro con in mano quello che poteva sembrare un badile. Sotto scritto con la solita grafia stentata e infantile una parola. _**Ti odio, ora non mi farai più nulla**_.  
La donna non fece in tempo a chiamare il suo collega, era già dietro di lei.  
"Jane, è arrivata la seconda foto. Guarda" le disse mostrando il cellulare.  
"Merda! Cazzo! Korsak dobbiamo trovarlo!" ringhiò. "Questo maledetto stronzo, è qui che fa le sue zucche, e ci sono anche gli stessi disegni" disse indicandogli l'interno della costruzione. L'uomo controllò facendo una faccia stranita. "Non mi piace per nulla. Torniamo in ufficio e mandiamo qui la scientifica" rispose.  
"Uhmm no aspetta. Dobbiamo capire come si muove, se portiamo la cavalleria potrebbe scappare. Lasciamogli credere che è ancora in vantaggio. E' abbastanza furbo, giochiamo con lui. Sono sicura che abbia qualche collegamento con la famiglia, dobbiamo organizzarci e stabilire come muoverci, uno sbaglio e rischiamo di perdere tutto" rispose la detective.  
Nell'uscire notarono delle impronte di pneumatici impresse sul terreno che era abbastanza fangoso e rossiccio. Scattarono delle foto e poi salirono in macchina dirigendosi verso Boston.


	4. 4) Get ready for some fun

**Penultimo capitolo. Abbastanza movimentato e leggermente oltre le righe per le espressioni colorite di Jane! :D Un pò di rizzles in attesa del finale! Grazie ancora per i vostri commenti e supporto.**  
 **Dedicato a Stefy, Jane badass piace! ;)**

Arrivati in ufficio raccontarono agli altri delle loro scoperte.  
"A questo punto Robert Saury è l'uomo delle zucche, ora dobbiamo riuscire a incastrarlo e farci portare dai ragazzini prima che ne rapisca un altro o faccia di peggio". Disse Cavanaugh. "Il problema è capire quale sia il suo prossimo obbiettivo. Timothy e Peter per caso si conoscono? Frequentano la stessa scuola?" chiese Jane.  
"Ora controlliamo" disse Frost facendo una rapida ricerca. "Sono nella stessa scuola ma non so se si conoscano, provo a sentire i genitori" concluse l'uomo.  
"Riguardo al disegno, sembra proprio che Maura avesse ragione" disse Jane guardando verso la donna e facendole il gesto di avvicinarsi. "Secondo te questo disegno cosa vuol rappresentare?" continuò mostrando il foglio al medico legale. La donna lo guardò. "Sembra che chi lo abbia disegnato volesse rappresentare un qualcosa che ha provato o ha fatto. Come ti dicevo Jane, il colpo che ha ucciso Alan Saury è stato portato dal basso verso l'alto esattamente come si vede in questo disegno. Quindi Robert ha ucciso suo padre quando era piccolo? Possibile che avesse avuto tanto coraggio e forza?" terminò Maura.  
Jane scosse la testa. "Non so che dirti, quello di cui sono sicura è che dobbiamo muoverci molto più in fretta di lui, domani è Halloween e ho paura che sia l'ultimo giorno utile prima che accada qualcosa". Disse la donna bruna.  
"Ho sentito i signori Heldon, i due ragazzini si conoscevano frequentano lo stesso parco oltre che la stessa scuola. Il parco è quello dove è stato rapito l'ultimo bambino" riferì Frost.  
Jane guardò l'orologio. Erano quasi le cinque del pomeriggio. Fuori cominciava a farsi buio. Forse c'era ancora un possibilità di poter parlare con qualche ragazzino che si era ancora attardato al parco.  
"Io vado a vedere se riesco a parlare con qualcuno magari hanno visto qualcosa o possono darci qualche informazione" disse la donna bruna. Prima che Korsak o Frost potessero dire altro il medico legale li anticipò.  
"Vengo con te. Tanto per ora non posso fare di più, tutto quello che c'era da sapere il signor Saury l'ha detto" concluse la donna.  
Jane le fece un sorriso, e annuì. Prese le chiavi della macchina dalla sua scrivania, la giacca e mettendo la mano dietro alla schiena di Maura l'accompagnò all'uscita.  
"Ma quando si decideranno quelle due?" disse Frost sorridendo, guardando in direzione dell'ascensore. "La dottoressa Isles ha già deciso da un pezzo caro il mio Barry, ora tocca alla nostra donna tutta d'un pezzo svegliarsi" rispose Korsak ridendo.

Durante il tragitto le due donne rimasero immerse nei propri pensieri. Maura sapeva che Jane era inquieta e nervosa. Dopo anni di conoscenza e amicizia sapeva interpretare ogni singolo atteggiamento della sua migliore amica. Sapeva che fino a quando non sarebbe riuscita a salvare i due ragazzini non avrebbe avuto un solo attimo di pace. E l'amava anche per questo, la sua determinazione la rendevano davvero un gran poliziotto. Fece un sorriso.  
"Cosa Maura?" le chiese la detective che oltre ad essere concentrata sulla guida lo era anche sul volto della donna bionda.  
"No niente Jane, nulla di che" le rispose vaga.  
"Dai Maura. Cosa sta macchinando il tuo splendido cervello?" le rispose con un sorriso.  
"A quanto tu sia davvero un gran detective Jane Rizzoli" le rispose mettendole una mano sul ginocchio stringendolo. Jane voltò la testa un attimo solo per raccogliere lo sguardo del medico legale, per capire se stesse scherzando o altro. Poi senza dire nulla continuò a guidare. Sul suo viso era apparso un sorriso dolce.  
Giunte al parco, videro che c'erano ancora alcuni ragazzini che giocavano. Jane si avvicinò a loro mostrando il distintivo.  
"Figo! Sei davvero un poliziotto? Anche io voglio diventarlo!" chiese un ragazzino dai capelli rossi che si era avvicinato.  
La donna sorrise, abbassandosi alla sua altezza. "Certo! Senti ho bisogno di aiuto tra colleghi ci si capisce vero? Tu eri presente quando hanno portato via Peter Ross? Lo conosci per caso?" chiese strizzando l'occhio.  
Il ragazzino annuì vigorosamente. "Sì, ero a giocare con gli altri e ho sentito Peter che urlava! Poi l'uomo delle zucche lo ha caricato di fretta sul suo furgone e non sono riuscito a fermarlo" disse tirando un calcio ad un sasso, evidentemente frustrato.  
"Hai visto qualcosa di strano? Hai mai parlato con l'uomo delle zucche?" proseguì Jane.  
"No, la mamma mi ha detto di stare attento e di non avvicinarmi a nessuno che non conosco. Però l'altro giorno quando sono tornato dal campo delle zucche con papà, sai quello dove le vendono? L'ho visto che parlava con il signor Coswork" rispose.  
"Dici che hai visto l'uomo delle zucche? Sei sicuro?" Gli occhi di Jane lo fissarono. Il ragazzino annuì ancora. "Sicurissimo, erano in fondo al capanno parlavano tanto e sembravano arrabbiati, anzi il signor Coswork era molto arrabbiato" concluse.  
"Sei stato davvero molto utile, come ti chiami?" le chiese la donna.  
"Luke Raley, abito in fondo a quella via, la casa con lo steccato bianco e con quella grande zucca" rispose con un sorriso enorme.  
"Diventerai un grande detective Luke, se deciderai di entrare nella polizia passa a trovarmi" le rispose alzandosi e scompigliando i capelli del ragazzino.  
Maura aveva seguito in silenzio tutta la scena. Era sempre sorpresa di come Jane riuscisse ad interagire con tanta naturalezza e dolcezza con i ragazzini. Non appena Luke corse via però notò il cambio di espressione della sua migliore amica. Era tornata il duro detective.  
"Maledetto figlio di un cane" disse tra i denti "E diceva di non sapere nulla eh, ora andiamo a fargli una visitina, sali in macchina che è ora di smetterla di farmi prendere in giro" concluse con aria arrabbiata. Maura pensò. "Pover'uomo come non vorrei essere al suo posto" e salì.  
Appena arrivarono al banchetto del venditore, la donna bruna scese di corsa dall'auto e si scagliò contro il contadino che stava portando dentro al capannone le ultime zucche invendute della giornata, prendendolo per il bavero e sbattendolo più volte contro la parete della costruzione.  
"Allora a che diavolo di gioco stai giocando eh" gli ringhiò contro.  
L'uomo rimase sconvolto senza parole, cercando di proteggersi il viso. "Ehy io non so nulla, che cosa vuoi da me!" rispose.  
Jane strinse ancora di più la presa. "Non conoscevi il precedente proprietario del terreno vero? E allora perchè ci stavi parlando l'altro giorno, eh! EH!" gridò continuando. "E vedi di non farmi perdere ancora tempo prezioso pezzo di merda, altrimenti giuro che ti spacco la faccia subito" e alzò un pugno verso l'uomo.  
Maura aveva paura che la sua amica perdesse il controllo e cercò di smorzare la situazione chiamandola dolcemente. "Jane... calmati ora, portiamolo in centrale" si avvicinò alla donna bruna mettendole una mano sulla spalla, lentamente. La detective si calmò, sbuffando.  
Mentre stavano per caricare l'uomo in macchina videro arrivare in lontananza il furgoncino bianco. Subito Jane spinse l'uomo dentro alla vettura, e salì in fretta gridando a Maura di fare lo stesso.  
Una sgommata feroce che fece fumare le ruote. La donna bruna saldamente aggrappata al volante pigiò la tavoletta dell'accelleratore al massimo. Lanciandosi all'inseguimento del furgone che nel frattempo aveva fatto una manovra contromano per scappare. L'uomo nel sedile posteriore continuava a lamentarsi e agitarsi facendola innervosire. "Stai zitto maledetto stronzo!" sibilò la donna al volante. "Maura mettigli le manette fissandolo alla maniglia in alto. Così sta fermo. E se non la smetti di piagnucolare ti infilo un fazzoletto in quella tua dannata bocca" gridò.  
Il medico legale prese le manette ed eseguì l'ordine, non senza una certa difficoltà. Poi tornò a sedersi e reggersi con attenzione al sedile, guardando in direzione della sua migliore amica. Dopo diversi chilometri il furgoncino prese una strada secondaria poco sterrata. Avendo un certo vantaggio riuscì a far perdere le tracce. Jane rallentò un po' fermandosi per capire da che parte fosse andato.  
"Bastardo maledetto" disse mollando un pugno sul volante. Si girò verso Maura. "Dove diavol..." non terminò la frase. Il furgoncino si lanciò a tutta velocità verso di loro schiantadosi contro con un impatto fortissimo che fece perdere i sensi agli occupanti della vettura.

Jane fu la prima a riprendersi, sentiva la fronte e il sopracciglio doloranti, si accorse di essere legata con le mani dietro a se, anche le gambe erano bloccate dalla corda. Cercò di capire dove fossero finite. Notò che erano sedute su un sacco di fieno, fuori era ancora buio ma non tanto da non permetterle di vedere qualcosa. Cercò di mettersi in piedi ma non ci riuscì. "Merda!" disse ad alta voce. Si accorse che Maura si era svegliata. "Jane...dove... dove siamo". Mormorò cercando di togliere la nebbia dalla sua testa.  
"Non ne ho idea, deve averci portato qui dopo che ci è venuto addosso" rispose.  
Anche Maura si accorse di essere legata, a differenza di Jane aveva le mani davanti, i polsi legati e le braccia strette attorno al suo busto fermate anch'esse da una corda, le sue caviglie bloccate. Si accorse che la sua amica aveva del sangue che colava dalla tempia. "Jane, sei ferita, stai bene?" le chiese preoccupata.  
"E' solo un graffio, dobbiamo cercare di slegarci in qualche modo, solo che è stato dannatamente bravo ad immobilizzarci" disse Jane tentando di arrivare alle sue gambe. Dopo alcuni minuti di tentativi urlò frustrata.  
"Merda, merda! Maledizione non ci arrivo!" Maura la guardò. "Avvicinati più che puoi a me Jane, se riesci a portare le tue gambe qui davanti posso tentare di slegarti. Le mani non riesco, le hai troppo in basso e io più di tanto non riesco a muovere le mie" disse la donna bionda.  
Jane rotolò verso la donna, portandosi più vicino possibile. Ora poteva tentare. Dopo un tempo che sembrava interminabile la perseveranza di Maura venne premiata. Jane scattò in piedi cercando un oggetto qualsiasi per poter tagliare le corde. Ma Robert era stato più furbo di lei e non aveva lasciato nulla di adatto.  
"Cazzo, non c'è niente! E ora come accidenti facciamo?" ringhiò Jane. Poi fissò Maura. "Devo riuscire a liberare le tue mani" le disse, avvicinandosi, si mise in ginocchio di fronte al medico legale.  
"Come pensi di fare Jane, le tue mani so..." non terminò la frase. La detective si chinò fino al suo busto, fino a quando non raggiunse con la bocca i suoi polsi. Prese tra i denti la corda tentando di lavorare sul nodo. Il respiro caldo di Jane sfiorò il seno di Maura. La donna bionda emise un gemito e tremò. La reazione non passò inosservata all'altra donna che si fermò fissandola imbarazzata.  
"O cazzo Maur! Scusami ma non saprei come fare altrimenti" disse Jane spostando lo sguardo dai suoi occhi al suo seno. Il medico legale annuì "No è che non ero preparata" rispose fissandola.  
La donna bruna le fece un sorriso, si chinò nuovamente e riprese a lavorare sulla corda. Maura a stento cercava di mantenere il controllo della sua respirazione. I capelli di Jane le facevano il solletico e la fronte era praticamente appoggiata al suo seno e i grugniti che sentiva arrivare dalla gola della sua migliore amica di certo non le facilitavano la cosa. Il nodo era molto resistente, Jane fece una pausa per permettere alle sue mascelle di riposare, guardò la donna bionda che era agitata.  
"Se non fossimo in una situazione come questa potrebbe essere una cosa piacevole" le disse con un sorriso, cercando di spezzare il clima di imbarazzo che si era creato.  
"Jane Rizzoli questa me la pagherai cara..." le rispose socchiudendo gli occhi minacciosa. Jane si mise a ridere riprendendo il lavoro. La corda stava quasi cedendo finalmente. La detective spinse con più forza causando la caduta all'indietro di Maura. Si trovarono viso a viso. I loro corpi attaccati. Il respiro divenne più veloce. Fu una cosa assolutamente spontanea. Maura cercò le labbra di Jane, depositando un leggero bacio. La donna bruna rimase bloccata, ma non si ritrasse. Mosse leggermente il collo in avanti rispondendo al bacio, assaporando le morbide labbra della sua migliore amica, Maura prese il colletto della camicia di Jane tra le dita tirandola ancora più verso di se causandole un gemito. Il bacio divenne più serio, vorticoso. Poi la necessità di prendere aria le fece staccare. La detective appoggiò la fronte a quella del medico legale, tornando a respirare regolarmente, poi la guardò avrebbe voluto accarezzarle il viso ma non le era possibile.  
"Maur... usciamo da questo casino e poi tu ed io dobbiamo parlare seriamente" le disse con dolcezza.  
La donna bionda sorrise rubandole un altro bacio veloce. "Dobbiamo..." rispose.  
Con fatica si alzò, aiutata da Maura. Ancora un paio di strattoni con i denti e la corda si spezzò lasciando le mani del medico legale libere. Subito si mise a slegare Jane. Una volta entrambe libere poterono controllare meglio il luogo dove erano state rinchiuse. Era quasi l'alba e una luce cominciava a filtrare debolmente dalla finestra. Passarono a setaccio ogni angolo della costruzione, il portone era chiuso, sicuramente da fuori e la finestra in alto era decisamente fuori portata. Jane camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro, cercando di pensare a qualcosa. Poi sentirono delle voci, provenire dalla stanza a fianco. Erano singhiozzi di bambini. Si misero di fianco alla parete di legno. "Maur, hai sentito?" chiese la donna. Il medico legale annuì.  
"Ehy, c'è qualcuno di la?" gridò Jane dando dei colpi sulla parete.  
"Aiuto! Siamo qui aiutateci per favore" rispose una voce di bambino in lacrime.  
"Sei Timothy? Stai bene? Sono un poliziotto, stai tranquillo!" rispose la donna.  
"Sì sono io, c'è anche Peter, stiamo bene ma ti prego vieni a prenderci!" piagnucolò in risposta.  
"Ok, ok state in silenzio non fate capire che sapete che ci siamo mi raccomando" disse Jane.  
Sentirono dei passi provenienti dall'esterno del portone. Subito si sedettero mettendosi le corde addosso. La porta si spalancò. La figura in controluce si avvicinò a loro, aveva in mano un forcone.


	5. La resa finale

**Eccoci al capitolo finale. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Voglio ringraziare e dedicare questo capitolo a Laura che davvero mi ha aiutato molto per la scrittura dell'ultima scena tra Jane e Maura. Senza i suoi preziosi suggerimenti non sarei riuscita a renderla così come è venuta. Grazie socia! :)**  
 **Buona lettura!**

 _La porta si spalancò. La figura in controluce si avvicinò a loro, aveva in mano un forcone._

"Bene, bene... sembra che avremo altre persone a festeggiare Halloween" disse l'uomo facendo altri passi verso le due donne. "Peccato che sia una cosa riservata, e voi due sicuramente non siete invitate. Quindi ora devo per forza eliminarvi, e comincio dalla spilungona" continuò con un ghigno sulla faccia puntando il forcone verso la donna bruna.  
Jane scattò verso l'uomo, con un calcio gli colpì la mano facendo volare il forcone, poi piazzò un pugno nello stomaco, provocando la sua caduta. Ma si riprese abbastanza in fretta, tanto da mollarle uno schiaffio violento al viso che la fece indietreggiare sbattendo contro la parete. Poi la prese per il collo stringendolo. "Muori maledetta, nessuno può picchiare il piccolo Robert" disse con voce rabbiosa. Jane cercava di divincolarsi ma era troppo forte. L'aveva praticamente sollevata da terra. Maura allora prese un asse che era abbandonata vicino, rompendola sulla testa dell'uomo delle zucche. Facendolo crollare.  
"Jane! Jane mio Dio respira!" le disse inginocchiandosi a fianco della donna, che rantolava, la mano sul collo cercando di prendere aria.  
"Brutto bastardo! Grazie Maura, questa volta mi hai salvato tu!" le disse ridendo, tra un colpo di tosse e un altro.  
Si alzò a fatica e dopo aver ripreso fiato, cominciò a legare per bene l'uomo. Assicurandosi che non potesse scappare.  
"Vieni andiamo dai bambini ora!" e in fretta guadagnò l'uscita seguita dal medico legale.  
Usando un vecchio badile che Jane trovò appoggiato ad una staccionata ruppe il luchetto che chiudeva la porta del secondo fienile. Appena aperta vide i due bambini ancora legati alle sedie.  
Corsero a liberarli. Immediatamente i ragazzini scoppiarono in lacrime abbracciando le due donne. "Ok calmatevi, è tutto finito" disse Jane consolando il bambino biondo.  
Peter continuava a singhiozzare disperato. "Credevo che non ci avreste mai salvato, avevi ragione Timmy!" disse tra le braccia di Maura.  
Le due donne si sorrisero. Tutti e quattro uscirono dalla costruzione. Jane lasciò in custodia i bambini a Maura. "Mi raccomando, state qui e proteggete la dottoressa Isles, io cerco il furgoncino così andiamo via" disse seriosa ai due ragazzini, strizzando l'occhio in direzione della donna.  
In fondo alla proprietà finalmente la detective trovò il veicolo. Dentro c'erano le chiavi e dopo averlo perquisito trovò anche la sua pistola con le manette, cellulare e il badge. Sorrise tra se "Sei davvero poco furbo amico".  
Dopo aver ammanettato Robert, Jane si mise seduta dietro tenendolo sotto tiro. Mentre Maura guidava con a fianco i due ragazzini. Comunicò durante il viaggio con Korsak avvisandolo che stavano tornando a Boston con i bambini e il rapitore.  
Appena arrivati in centrale i bambini abbracciarono i genitori che erano stati avvertiti del ritrovamento dei propri figli.  
Jane portò in sala interrogatori Robert Saury accompagnata da Korsak e Frost. Nella stanza accanto dietro al vetro c'erano Cavanaugh e Maura.  
"Allora eccoci qui... Jack O'Lanter o meglio l'uomo delle zucche Robert Saury. Ci sono un po' di cose che devi raccontarci, vero?" chiese Korsak. L'uomo non parlava, continuava a dondolare avanti e indietro sulla sedia, ammanettato. Lo sguardo basso. "Avanti parla, non abbiamo tempo da perdere, perchè hai rapito i ragazzini?" incalzò il poliziotto.  
Nessuna risposta. Jane cominciava a spazientirsi, si avvicinò prendendolo per il bavero. Solo allora l'uomo alzò gli occhi con espressione impaurita. Una voce da bambino suonò nella stanza.  
"No ti prego! Non picchiarmi non farmi male! Non rinchiudermi ancora nel fienile, solo, ti prego. Farò il bravo" e cominciò a singhiozzare. I detective nella stanza rimasero esterefatti. "Ma che diavolo..." mormorò Jane lasciando la presa.  
Cavanaugh entrò nella stanza facendo cenno a Jane di seguirla fuori. "Proviamo a farlo parlare con la dottoressa Isles, Jane tu non sei in grado di ottenere nulla ora, lo hai spaventato troppo e anche Korsak e Frost. Vi vede come una minaccia" disse il sergente.  
La donna annuì guardando verso Maura che le fece un segno d'assenso.  
Il medico legale entrò. Rimanendo faccia a faccia con il prigioniero in evidente stato confusionale.  
Gli parlò dolcemente. "Ciao io sono Maura, tu invece ti chiami Robert vero?" L'uomo annuì. Ogni tanto un singhiozzo lo scuoteva. "Non devi preoccuparti, nessuno vuole farti del male. Ti va di raccontarmi perchè hai voluto con te Timmy e Peter?"  
"Volevo passare Halloween con dei bambini veri. Miei amici. Ero stufo di avere solo la compagnia delle mie zucche. E papà mi teneva sempre nel fienile al buio, non mi faceva mai andare a scuola e giocare con gli altri al parco. Avevo solo le mie zucche che intagliavo con facce sorridenti così pensavo che se gli facevo una bocca e gli occhi avrebbero potuto parlare con me! Ma non era vero! Nessuno parlava con me! ERO SOLO! SEMPRE SOLO! PAPA' MI PICCHIAVA!" si mise a gridare, agitandosi e ricominciando a piangere con voce stridula.  
Jane stava per entrare ma la mano di Korsak sul suo braccio la fermò. "Aspetta. Non può farle nulla stai tranquilla, lasciamola finire" disse l'uomo con un sorriso.  
Maura mise una mano su quella dell'uomo. "Non piangere Robert, va tutto bene! Papà ora non c'è più vero? Cosa gli è successo?"  
"E' stato troppo cattivo con me! Una mattina non mi ero svegliato in tempo per preparagli la colazione, ero stanco e avevo tanto freddo volevo rimanere a dormire ancora un po'. Lui è entrato nella mia camera e mi ha trascinato nel fienile. La mamma è intervenuta ma lui l'ha picchiata! Allora ho preso il badile, era tanto pesante sai? Ma ho stretto i denti e l'ho colpito! Tante volte, poi è caduto e non si è più mosso... ho cominciato a piangere e la mamma è corsa ad abbracciarmi. Poi è andata a chiamare Coswork e hanno nascosto papà sotto alle zucche. Non sono stato cattivo vero Maura?" le rispose tirando su con il naso.  
La donna bionda si alzò andando a mettere un bacio sulla fronte dell'uomo. "No Robert. Hai difeso la mamma da bravo ometto, aspetta qui che verranno a prenderti degli amici, non agitarti però, me lo prometti? Ti faccio portare del cioccolato caldo" e uscì dalla stanza.  
"Gran bel lavoro dottoressa Isles, lo consegnamo a degli agenti, ci penserà il procuratore ora. Ho mandato un paio di volanti a prendere Coswork lo incriminiamo per complicità e occultamento di cadavere. Bravi ragazzi finalmente possiamo chiudere il caso!" disse Cavanaugh. Maura sorrise al gruppo.  
"Ora andiamo a festeggiare Halloween! Tutti al Dirty Robber, paga Jane!" disse Frost ridendo.

Dopo aver passato una serata spensierata al locale Jane e Maura salutarono gli altri. Non appena uscite Korsak e Frost si guardarono. "Ehy Barry, pensi che sia la volta buona questa?" disse l'uomo ridendo. "Ah non so! Dipende dalla mia partner vediamo se è abbastanza coraggiosa anche con il Doc!" rispose strizzando l'occhio.  
Le due donne raggiunsero la macchina dirigendosi verso casa di Maura. Il tragitto si svolse in silenzio, Jane stava pensando a come affrontare il discorso del fatto accaduto nella mattinata al fienile. Era nervosa, Maura lo notò da come stringeva il volante. Sorrise. Scesero dalla macchina ritrovandosi davanti alla porta.  
"Eccoci arrivate. E' stata una giornata molto lunga eh!" disse la detective per rompere il silenzio. "Già... non entri? Ci prendiamo qualcosa da bere per rilassarci, ti va?" rispose la donna bionda.  
Jane annuì. Entrata si tolse la giacca, mise la pistola e il distintivo nel cassetto del tavolino all'ingresso e si sedette sul divano. Maura le portò la sua birra e sedendosi accanto a lei comiciò a bere il suo vino. Dopo un paio di sorsi Jane cominciò nervosamente a giocare con l'etichetta della bottiglia.  
Una serie di pensieri attraversò la sua mente. Com'era possibile che questa donna bellissima, la sua migliore amica, l'unica con cui poteva condividere tutto e lasciare che la vera Jane si rivelasse senza nessun timore avesse deciso di stare con lei. Da quanto tempo sapeva che c'era di più tra loro? Aveva tentato ostinatamente di nascondere quello che realmente provava dietro a scuse, battute, scherzi. Ma ora era diventato davvero tutto troppo serio, era il momento di smetterla di fuggire e di provare a vivere qualcosa di nuovo, che la spaventava per l'enormità dei sentimenti che questa donna le scatenava dentro. Sospirò, passandosi la mano nervosamente tra i capelli, guardò la sua amica.  
"Maur, dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo oggi. Cos'è successo? Cioè... so cosa sia successo, c'ero anche io, ma ecco... tu... io... il bacio" disse balbettando nervosa e lasciando la bottiglia sul tavolino.  
Maura fece lo stesso con il suo bicchiere. Prese la mano della detective avvicinandosi mise la sua testa vicino alla spalla della donna bruna.  
"Jane è semplicemente successo quello che da tanto volevo fare, volevamo fare. Non posso più nascondere che quello che provo per te non è solo affetto, ma è amore. E non come amiche. Io ti voglio. Ti voglio nella mia vita. Voglio poter andare in giro con te come coppia. Baciarti quando ne sento la necessità, toccarti. Senza più nascondere nulla perchè ti amo." disse il medico legale guardandola negli occhi.  
Una sensazione nuova si stava facendo largo nel cuore di Maura. Finalmente poteva sentirsi completa. Poter amare la sua detective le dava la possibilità di avere una sensazione di famiglia. Quella donna forte, coraggiosa, testarda. Ma anche tanto dolce e protettiva le aveva dato la sua amicizia e il suo supporto come nessuno prima aveva fatto. Le aveva dato la sicurezza e il coraggio per potersi aprire verso gli altri. Lei, la regina dei morti ora era una donna diversa. Stare con Jane la faceva sentire viva. E l'attrazione che aveva provato i primi tempi era diventata amore giorno dopo giorno. Sempre più sicura di quello che voleva. E voleva Jane. Tornò a guardarla.  
Jane ricambiò lo sguardo. Era un po' nervosa ma quello che aveva sentito era esattamente la stessa cosa che voleva lei. Si spostò più vicino alla donna bionda. "Sai l'inferno che ci aspetterà vero? Mia madre ci darà il tormento a vita" le rispose ridendo. Maura amava questo modo di scherzare della sua amica, rise e avvicinò il viso a quello di Jane. "Sì lo so, non mi importa, tu cosa vuoi?" rispose sussurrando. La donna bruna non rispose. La baciò semplicemente, lasciando che tutte le paure e incertezze venissero cancellate da quel gesto. Si staccarono. "Io voglio te Maura, furiosamente, definitivamente, assolutamente. Voglio solo l'unica persona che mi accetta per quella che sono e mi ama senza riserve". La prese tra le braccia riprendendo il bacio, che era diventato ora acceso si spostò poi sul suo collo, scendendo fino al suo seno, che tanto le piaceva. Maura la spinse sul divano mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lei, aprendole un po' la camicia per poterla finalmente toccare. Baci lenti, esplorativi, caldi.  
"Togliti la camicia!" le disse. Jane stacco le labbra dal petto di Maura. Con un sorriso malizioso le rispose con la sua profonda e sensuale voce. "Sei così prepotente... così fottutamente, terribilmente prepotente dottoressa Isles, sei sexy quando fai così".  
La donna bionda raccolse la sfida. "Detective... ancora non hai visto nulla..." rispose con un tono carico di desiderio, poi con un dito cominciò a scendere lentamente tracciando una linea partendo dalle labbra, poi il collo, attraverò i seni della donna sotto di lei, che gemette, fino a raggiungere i bottoni che cominciò ad aprire lentamente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Jane, muovendo lentamente il bacino. Passò poi a giocare con l'orlo della sua canottiera, passando lentamente le dita lungo il bordo, poi sotto, esplorando gli addominali. Jane tratteneva il respiro a stento. Guardava la donna bionda che ora aveva uno sguardo diverso dal solito. Carico di passione, desiderio. Si alzò leggermente per permettere che la camicia venisse tolta, assieme alla canottiera. Lasciandola solo con il suo reggiseno. Maura si abbassò cominciando a baciarla lentamente. Partendo dall'addome, lo stomaco. Soffermandosi ogni volta per sentirla. Jane cominciava a perdere il controllo e il suo respiro aumentava velocemente. Le passò le mani sulla schiena per poi scendere sul sedere della dottoressa portandola più vicino, le sue mani passarono sotto alla gonna esplorando le gambe toniche, dolcemente con piccoli tocchi. Il bacio continuava lento, le loro lingue si muovevano in una danza piena di curiosità, voglia di provare sensazioni nuove. Le lunghe dita di Jane alzarono di più la gonna di Maura sfiorandola, mosse il ginocchio tra le gambe, provocandole un gemito dal profondo della gola.  
"Jane..." mormorò "Credo che sia meglio andare in camera da letto" continuò staccandosi da lei e alzandosi.  
Le porse la mano e salirono verso la camera. Jane era diventata ancora più nervosa di prima. L'interruzione le aveva fatto perdere il coraggio. Ora rimaneva incerta appoggiata allo stipite della porta, tormentandosi le mani.  
Maura le fece un sorriso dolcissimo. Avvicinandosi mise le mani attorno alla vita, alzandosi in punta di piedi le sussurrò vicino all'orecchio. "Non devi preoccuparti voglio solo averti con me, accanto a me, baciarti, toccarti, senza forzature, faremo quello che ci va, che ci viene naturale, imparando a conoscerci, senza fretta. Ti amo...", poi spostò la testa per raggiungere le sue labbra continuando il bacio interrotto. Sentì il corpo della donna bruna rilassarsi.  
La prese ancora per mano facendola sedere sul bordo del letto. Lentamente cominciò a slacciarsi la camicetta, per poi passare a tirare giù la lampo della sua gonna. Rimanendo in reggiseno e slip.  
Jane deglutì diverse volte, la bocca aperta. Guardava il medico legale con riverenza e passione. Tese le mani, prendendola con delicatezza e portandola verso di lei. La testa appoggiata al suo ventre. Piccoli baci, le dita in esplorazione, lungo la schiena, dolcemente, salendo e scendendo. Maura le prese la testa, alzandola verso di lei, incapace di sopportare ancora questa dolce tortura. Ripresero a baciarsi, finendo sul letto. Jane aveva ripreso coraggio, infiammata dalla vista del fisico mozzafiato della donna bionda, ricominciando a toccare ogni singolo pezzo di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, baciare. Maura le aprì il bottone dei pantaloni, senza rompere il bacio cercò di sfilarli con successo, accompagnata dallo scalciare di Jane che li aveva lanciati nella stanza. Ora erano ad armi pari. Cominciò una sensuale lotta tra di loro. Prima Jane sopra Maura, all'assalto del suo seno, che tanto aveva ammirato negli anni e che ora poteva assaggiare. Baci caldi, la lingua in esplorazione, piano. Le mani dietro alla schiena in continuo movimento. Poi salì verso il collo, appena sotto all'orecchio, mordendolo, scendendo ancora verso il seno, e poi l'addome. Maura gemeva sotto ai tocchi della detective che nel frattempo le aveva slacciato il reggiseno liberandola. Jane si fermò un secondo, guardandola intensamente. "Dio come sei bella Maura! Impazzisco al pensiero che ora sei finalmente mia, che stupida sono stata fino ad ora, ti amo anche io, più di quello che posso dire, quanti anni sprecati!" le disse accarenzandole il viso con un timido sorriso.  
"Jane, sei così dolce...baciami, voglio scoprire ogni singola parte del mio detective che mi fa da guardia del corpo" rispose seducente, capovolgendo la situazione trovandosi sopra a Jane. Ora era lei che conduceva il gioco, le levò il reggiseno. Baciò le spalle, le braccia, con le dita giocò con gli addominali, facendola contorcere e lamentare. Poi passò alle gambe, quelle bellissime e setose gambe con le ossa lunghissime che le facevano perdere il controllo, per poi tornare a ritroso. Una volta, due... la situazione stava diventando incandescente, gambe incrociate, pelle contro pelle, baci sempre più roventi, fino a quando anche l'ultimo indumento rimasto venne levato, permettendo la reciproca scoperta completa di tutto il loro corpo, fino al dettaglio più intimo. Una dolce danza, fatta di sospiri e gemiti, di tocchi e baci continui, senza riserve, senza condizioni, portandole fino alla porta del paradiso. Si ritrovarono senza fiato, ancora abbracciate, accarezzandosi e dandosi piccoli baci. Si erano amate finalmente e completamente con la complicità, la fiducia e la passione che c'era sempre stata, nascosta sotto il velo della loro amicizia.


End file.
